More Than A Statement?
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is what I might have had happen if Rory's prom date, Nikki, had confronted Kerry during the episode "The After Party".


More Than A Statement?

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is what I might have had happen if Rory's prom date, Nikki, had confronted Kerry during the episode "The After Party".

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: Words in italics are personal thoughts. This is my first time writing a story for a show other than Once And Again. I hope you like it.

* * *

Kerry was feeling great now that she and Monica, her prom date, had talked about why Monica had asked her to the prom. She had begun thinking that Monica liked her more than she liked Monica, but she had been wrong. Both of them had only done it to make a political statement. When Nikki approached her, she thought it was just going to be another student admiring her for taking a stand on the issue of homosexuality.

"Hi, Kerry. Did you have a good time at the prom?"

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"It was better than this party. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's ok. You're right. My mom got freaked out at the idea of Bridget hosting an after prom party."

"Can we go somewhere to talk privately?"

"Why? Did Rory do something?"

"Well, yeah. That's what I wanted to talk about with you. So, can we talk in private?"

"Sure, is my bedroom ok?"

"Yes," Nikki answered as they headed for Kerry's bedroom.

Before walking up the stairs, Nikki looked around to see if anyone was watching them. When she saw they weren't, she smiled and got a closer look at Kerry's body. She could feel the excitement build up with each step they took.

_Just relax, Nikki. You don't want to scare her off. _

"Bridget, what do you think you're doing?" Kerry asked her sister after they had entered the room.

"I'm sneaking out. Why did you bring Rory's date up here?"

"She wanted to talk privately if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye," Bridget said as she began to climb out the window.

"Bye," her sister replied as she turned around to close the door.

After Kerry had her back turned to Nikki, the other girl began to stare at Kerry's body again. She then looked towards the window and saw Bridget looking at her with a big smirk on her face.

"Be careful, Bridget." _Damn, why did she have to see that? I need to be more careful._

"I will. Have fun you two," Bridget responded before disappearing from sight while still having the smirk on her face.

Nikki quickly looked back at Kerry to see if the other girl had noticed it. Fortunately, Kerry had missed it. She sat down on Kerry's bed as she tried to decide the best way to tell the redhead what she wanted to say.

"What was that all about?" Kerry asked as she sat down on the bed with Nikki.

"What are you talking about, Kerry?"

"About Bridget, she sounded a little strange when she left."

"Well, I guess you can ask her when she gets back."

"Alright. So what did Rory do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to talk privately about something Rory did."

"Oh, yeah. Well, when I was spending time with Rory, I realized something."

"What, that he's too young for you? What did you expect by taking a freshman to your prom?"

"No, not that. It's something else."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I really admire you for taking a stand in that article you wrote and going with a girl to the prom." _She doesn't realize how amazing she is. Let her know it._

"Thanks. You actually read it? My mom and grandpa didn't even take the time to tell me what they actually thought. Is that it?"

"No, as I was saying before, I realized something when I was with your brother. I'm gay. It's why I went out with so many guys. I never felt how a girl is supposed to feel around guys. I thought if I dated enough, that I would find someone who would make me feel that way, but I haven't. I just…"

"You just what?" Kerry questioned before Nikki leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "Nikki, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm kissing you. What does it look like?" she responded before she kissed Kerry with a little bit more desire while trying to push her onto her back.

"Stop it, Nikki. I'm not like that. I'm not gay."

"But…But you went to the prom with Monica. If you're not gay, then why did you go with her?"

"Yes, I went with her, but we were just trying to make a statement about how people shouldn't be excluded from things like the prom just because they're gay. She's straight. She told me a few minutes before you came over to talk to me."

"You didn't give me much of a chance."

"Why me? Why not a popular girl, like Bridget? Everybody likes her."

"I don't want her. Sure, she's beautiful, but I like you more."

"Is it just because you thought I was gay?"

"You don't even know how amazing you are, do you? You're smart, funny, talented, and beautiful."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, I do. That's not all though. You're not shallow, you really care about people, and obviously not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. You're everything I could want in a girlfriend," Nikki confessed as her hand caressed Kerry's cheek before running her fingers through the red hair.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, just let me kiss you again. If you don't feel anything after I'm finished, I won't do it ever again."

"Alright," Kerry agreed as she was lightly pushed onto her back.

Nikki leaned in and began to kiss her more intensely as her right hand rested on Kerry's left hip while her left hand held the back of Kerry's head. Kerry's left hand was in Nikki's hair while her right was on the upper back. Nikki felt the sensational emotion run through her body when Kerry began to moan into her mouth. As she moved the hand on Kerry's hip up the side of the body, she felt some resistance. When her fingers began playing with the strap of the shorter girl's dress, she was pushed back. Nikki frowned as she watched the redhead sit back up on her bed.

"Nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Nikki. I still don't feel that way about you."

"You can't blame a girl for trying."

"You don't hate me now, do you?"

"I don't hate you. Whoever you end up with will be very lucky."

As Nikki headed for the door, Kerry grabbed her hand, which made the other girl turn back around and face her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"We're cool. Don't worry about me," Nikki stated with a slight smile.

This made Kerry let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair before following Nikki back downstairs.

The End


End file.
